Universal Serial Bus (USB) hubs may be found in many computer systems and they generally conform to published specifications. In particular, super-speed USB hubs generally conform to Universal Serial Bus Specification, Rev. 3.0, which may be found and downloaded via the Internet. This specification is incorporated by reference into the present application. A hub conforming to this specification is referenced herein as USB3.0hub. Within the USB3.0hub there will be found a super-speed hub (SShub), control logic and a high-speed hub (HShub).
In this application USB3.0hub is located between a HOST computer system, that may be local or remote from the USB3.0hub, and a number of USB ports that connect to USB peripheral devices, e.g. cameras, etc.
Due to package pin limitations, multiplexing timing requirements and/or other reasons, there are often fewer super-speed ports than high-speed ports. However, problems arise since system software expects an equal number or “balance” between the number of high-speed and super-speed ports.